Angels Fall
by Lightning Lockhart
Summary: This is the story of a battle between angels and demons but the major light is hidden in Hell while darkness falls slowly upon Heaven. It's time for a brave angel to discover that the world is not just black and white, there's a whole spectrum of gray in the middle. Cinder/Pyrrha. Yang/Blake. Coco/Velvet.
1. Chapter 1

**There's not a lot about this particular ship but I think there's a lot to work with so I hope all of you enjoy. Let's give it a try, shall we?**

* * *

Angels Fall.

Chapter I.

The entire world knows about the first Colossal War, the first encounter between opposite forces and the fierce battle between light and darkness. Some people assume it was a war for power and balance but in reality, there are no many people that can tell the true story. This is because most of the involved died on the battlefield. However, there are books that try to understand and recreate what happened in that fatidic night.

That Colossal War was more a cry for justice and a plea for forgiveness than cruel acts moved by hate, but Heaven was deaf to agony and turned its back to a needed soul. There are rumors about that night, rumors about what triggered such a cold response from Heaven and the wrath of the four guardians. Angels destined to protect paradise, to grant eternal peace to the worthy and deny it to those with a tainted soul. Four guardians with unbelievable power that needed to pursue balance and compassion over all things and yet, a mistake sent them spiraling into chaos.

There's a legend born since the start of time itself; a legend about the creation of the world of Remnant and how everything was before it. It's the legend of a Fallen Angel that saw his end on the darkest pits of Hell. It's the legend of the woman that refused her destiny to serve and sought her own life out of a paradise to find her way into a prison with no way out. However, even the smallest spark of hope can ignite light. Both souls destined to oblivion found each other, turned a prison into a paradise and the sour regret on their hearts bloomed into an everlasting love. It is the legend of two different beings, both made of a light so bright that nothing was able to consume them. Not even the unforgiving flames of Hell and even if she didn't have wings, she learned how to flight.

He, a divine creature, bestowed great power. He was almost as powerful as the four guardians together and perhaps his major sin was that he wanted to be one of them. He had the power, the abilities but also a noble heart to protect Heavens. But that was against rules he never understood and therefore, he was condemned.

Once he found that part of himself that he never knew was lacking, his power only continued to grow until he was able to change the burning flames into a glimmering lake. He grew in strength until he was able to give his wife her own wings. He took away his chance to escape giving up half his wings to give her the chance to fly. None of them would be able to reach such heights as to grace the doorway to paradise but at least, they would be together.

In time, a new being was born: a little girl born from love, passion and blinding light. She had charcoal hair and bright amber eyes that from time to time would reflect the sparkling flames that burned alive occasionally. She was beautiful and would grow even stronger than her father and mother. She was born from Dust and Fire and so, her name was Cinder.

There was something amazing about her, more than the gleeful glint on her eyes or that pure wide smile on her face. It was more than her giggles and her curiosity from the world above them. She had two strong black wings. They were so soft to the touch but more importantly, they were able to take her out of Hell and show her the way to the light. Some day, when she would be ready to face the darkest test waiting patiently just out of the gates, she would conquer her fears and prove herself worthy of a better life and a better destiny.

Humans call it "Limbo". They believe it to be the place that divides death from life but in reality, it's just the thing filling the space that separates Heaven from Hell. It's a dense fog that clouds not only the path but the mind of the unlucky bastard trying to find a way out of it. Hidden into the white suffocating mist are two paths, the stairway to Heaven and the gates of Hell. If a forgotten soul is worthy of one, they will find the way without losing their minds. But if they have done wrong and are not strong enough to conquer their fears, regrets and the weight of their prior miserable lives, then they would be consumed by oblivion and their eternal cycle of resurrection will come to an end. Desperate souls have tried for agonizingly long days to find a way out but only a handful had survived.

Cinder was barely more than a child when she first tried it. She left the security of her home even if it was also a prison to find her way into another realm. That mist clouding her vision would have been enough to scare everyone away but not Cinder. She let go of her parents to take this as her own task. She wasn't afraid when her slim figure disappeared from view and the prospect of her soul getting lost forever came true. She wasn't afraid to die because she would be fighting with all she was for what she thought was right. She deserved better than Hell and she wasn't asking for entrance to divinity. She was just asking for a chance to live and experience the world like any other human. She was asking for a non written destiny that she could create for her own and if after all her efforts her destiny was still in Hell, she would accept it. The fact was; she wanted a chance to prove herself better.

However, the lines and rules of Heaven were harsh and unforgiving despite common knowledge. Four guardians proved themselves to be cruel and without a second thought turned their backs to the angel of black wings. They didn't listen to her story. They showed no compassion and in a feral battle the four guardians took away one of said wings. Cinder was able to fly but never again as high to see above Limbo and much less to land her feet on Heaven's doorway. They took away not only her innocence with an unfair battle, not just her light with a broken wing, not only her noble heart with pain or torture. They changed whatever she believed of Heavens and angels. They gave her weapons to trust her parents above anything else because if Heaven was like that and angels neglected a pure soul, then they weren't better than the corrupted souls finding their way to Hell.

The four guardians caused the rage of the King and Queen of Hell that against all odds, made their way out of limbo to face the place that shout them out a long time ago. They didn't care about their purity or what it meant to stand in front of the golden doors. They only cared about Cinder. Four guardians took away everything she was. They turned Cinder, a pure angel filled with light, into someone broken to every extent. They made blood taint her wings and they made sorrow fill her gaze while silver tears trailed down fair cheeks.

Cinder's father was stronger than any of the four guardians but he wasn't able to fight the four of them. Cinder's mother was powerful too but she never faced a battle before. Both were blinded with ire and the wrath they hold against "paradise" made them weak and vulnerable. It took less than a second, a moment already lost in time, a blink of an eye followed by bright lightning. A second of total silence followed the boisterous thunder. A cry of agony and regret lost in darkness and the last amount of purity falling in the same way angels did.

That was the moment the storm broke on. There was fire in Hell burning hotter than ever. Demons found a way to fight for their rulers. They found a way to break free from Hell, free from Limbo and the first Colossal war started. A battle that Heaven feared for a long time but one that demons weren't ready for. Dark versus light. Good against evil but nothing was like it seemed and most light was extinguished with the fall of the King and Queen.

It was a mistake.

Four guardians changed the world for the better to their judgment. They defeated a thousand demons and no soul made it to another life, to another day. But four guardians did something worse than breaking balance. They brought strength to someone already powerful. They gave a mission to someone willing to give up. They turned Heaven into a target for someone ready to make the shot. They put blood on pure hands and pain into a prior joyful heart.

Cinder's tears dried and the blood of her parents never let her memory. The glee on her gaze was gone and the fire of Hell shone on her eyes instead. Her heart was turn into stone because that way no one would ever be able to reduce her to tears again. Her smile lost its happiness to become cold and cruel. It turned into a smirk capable to freeze everyone in place while her powers turned to be greater than her father's, greater than her mother's and suddenly Heavens understood the storm they unleashed.

No one is quite sure how darkness earned more souls than Heaven but soon enough and army was ready to change things. Cinder was ready to take her revenge, to paint clouds red with the life of innocents and show to whomever dared to question her power, that four guardians weren't enough to take her down.

Cinder had the power to dissipate the dense clouds of Limbo and lead her people to that hatred stairway. She was able to invert the roles and turn paradise into Hell. She was waiting for the exact moment to strike, to take every advantage and leave every creature of light defenseless. What they did to her, the four guardians, broke every ounce of consideration. The Queen of Hell had no consideration, no pity and no remorse.

However, when time came, she sent a letter to the four guardians. It was a request, the last chance to save heights without taking lives and without shedding blood. Cinder asked for something simple.

"A pure angel?"

"That's what she wants."

"What's a pure angel to start with?"

Three angels were engaged in deep conversation trying to understand the meaning of that letter that could be their salvation or their doom. Three angels that were confused, angered but above all that, they were afraid. Now, this wouldn't be that bad if they weren't three of the four guardians of Heaven. But they were, and the time was running out on the hourglass. They had to take a hard decision, sacrifice one for the sake of the greater good or try to protect everyone and probably; fail.

"Guardians, please." The older angel of the four called fixing his glasses upon his nose once again. "James, a pure angel is one that has never been on the mortal realm. It's someone born on Heaven from two angels. Let's say someone innocent, with a kind heart and free of sin. We have several options in here but we're lacking information."

"Ozpin, are you really considering _her_ offer?" The only female said.

"I'm afraid we have no other option. In twenty days from now, a pure angel will be condemned to Hell." Ozpin said turning the hourglass upside down to start another hour. "We've trained a warrior for the past few years. She's a strong angel. She's powerful, kind and noble but she knows how to follow orders and if we have a chance to win this war from the inside, she's our only option. After all these years, I think she's ready."

"Wait there, old man." Another voice interrupted. "Are you seriously thinking about sending the angel that could easily take one of our places later on and send her down with the Queen of Darkness?" The male voice asked with just a glimpse of boredom in it. Most people thought that the guardian was drunk almost all the time.

"Yes. That's exactly what I'm saying, Qrow."

* * *

"Ma'am. It's here." A green haired woman bowed to her Queen while giving her the information.

"Just in time." Cinder said with a smirk on red lips. "How interesting. Let's see what they sent to us, shall we?"

Cinder stood up and walked to the gates of her Kingdom. Crystal heels were clicking softly on the marble floor while she made her way. She grow up and turned into a beautiful woman with ebony tresses framing her face, fair skin and the intense golden color of her eyes that would easily burst with flames at any moment.

"Open the door." Cinder said to the silver haired guardian.

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

 **Okay, That's it. Don't forget to tell me what do you think about this story and ship in a review.**

 **See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the new chapter guys. I hope you like it! Thank you for all your support.**

* * *

 **Chapter II.**

Cinder expected a lot of different things when the gates finally opened, but a caged angel wasn't one of them. A cage built from gold and Dust contained a pure angel of fiery red hair and bright emerald eyes. Even when she tried to fight it, an amused smile took place on Cinder's lips because the situation was ironic. She requested an angel and let no space for arguments with the four guardians, however, she gave no specification. She didn't give them any instruction, she didn't ask about restrains and she did not command a gold exchange. The so called _"loving"_ guardians sent her this on their own accord because they thought it was the best option.

This angel wasn't anything but a scared girl trying to put on a brave face in front of so many strange faces. A small army was ready to welcome her to her new home. She could forget about heights and Heavens because this place was completely different and yet, Cinder was sure that Hell was better than Paradise.

This young angel was afraid of her destiny and afraid of the Queen of Darkness, without a doubt.

"Funny." Cinder said with a soft but cold voice. "They're afraid enough to consider my offer. If only they'd considered the one I made a few years ago, this wouldn't have happened."

Cinder only wanted a chance to explore the world, to prove herself better than what the four guardians told her she could be. They denied her the chance to perhaps be an angel so; she took the next best thing.

The Queen eyed her guest carefully, circling the cage trying to form a plan on her mind even when she was always two steps ahead of anyone else. That angel was beautiful, Cinder wasn't blind to that and she vaguely remembered the white pure color of clouds when she looked at the girl's smooth skin. She had elegant, and surely strong, wings that could take her away from Hell in just a moment. Now, Cinder knew a lot of things but she was sure about something specific, the cage and chains holding down the angel were a gift on their own.

Objects made from gold were precious in Heaven. Bracelets, necklaces, earrings, belts and whatever use they could find to show angels' beauty. It was obvious that four guardians were unable to understand Hell and its Queen because down there no one needed such things. In Hell everyone was honest about their image and beauty was born from the inside. People grow more beautiful with every lesson learned, with every sin cleansed and with every ounce of motivation that turned them into a brighter, more honest soul. The beauty of demons was far beyond a pretty face and shiny objects; it was on demons' essence and minds.

"Take her out of that thing." Cinder ordered firmly while gesturing with one hand towards the cage. "Free her from every chain and take her to the throne room once she's ready." A glare was directed to everyone gathered there and a few guards gulped in fear. "Unharmed."

There were mutters spreading like fire about the angel. Whispers made their way to Cinder's ears and she clenched her jaw once her order wasn't followed after another heartbeat. All the soft voices talking at the same time, quiet but audible, did nothing but make the angel grow anxious and the Queen loss her patience.

She wasn't asking for permission, she would never do and no one made her wait.

"What are you waiting for?" She questioned before her power was present as a flame resting on her hand.

"With all due respect, your Majesty. What if she tries to escape?"

Cinder made eye contact with the angel to make clear her answer. It was a simple thing to handle.

"Let her." She said to the surprise of everyone. Her voice was smooth and sultry but held all the power she actually had. "We'll go back to Heaven but not to bring her back. We're taking Heavens down and she'll know it's her fault. I say it's quite easy; one life or all of them. Let her decide."

Without another word, Cinder returned inside her castle, her domains and her kingdom. Crystal heels echoed on marble floor while the Queen made her way to her throne. Everyone knew her power and the strength running on her bloodline but there was a question everyone had in mind: why she didn't wear a crown?

The memories were still fresh on her mind. The image of her mother crying and screaming had its own echo inside of her mind. The broken face of his father when he realized there was no way they could win against the four guardians. The pain she felt when she finally understood what happened. Then, her wing had been torn apart and her back was bleeding and still, that pain was nothing compared to the feeling of emptiness and agony she felt once her parents were gone. She had a Kingdom to rule, things to take care of and a revenge to plan, but she could never forget who the legit rules were. She would never forget the world, underworld, her parents created and even if she wanted, there was no way she could take either of their crowns for herself.

However, she took his father throne. It had a double meaning. She was the supreme ruler of that world forbidden and forgotten by those above and she didn't need a man to take her place. She was the only one on charge and if someone dared to betray her trust, there was only a way to go: They would pay the price.

Perhaps Cinder didn't wear a crown but her luscious raven hair falling upon a shoulder was what the rest of the kingdom needed to understand her place. Maybe she had no scepter but the flame always burning beneath her skin was enough to keep everyone away. She never showed her wing and yet the inferno ablaze behind her eyes was proof enough of her power, it was the legacy inherited by her parents. Every step she took was elegant and, obviously, the one of a Queen. Red lips like the apple Eve bit. She was the Queen of Hell.

There was someone waiting for her once she entered the throne room but no words were exchanged until she took her place on the throne. Her cold smirk turned a little bit warmer when she laid her eyes on the girl in front of her. Humans made a mistake, and not for the first time, Heavens committed the same misdeed.

"Velvet." Cinder called to the bowing girl in front of her. "You should rise." There was a curious glint in the Queen's eyes. "This is certainly a surprise. Tell me, darling. What can I do for you?"

"We have three ready to go."

There was a boisterous noise when the golden cage was finally open. The door fell with a loud racket that would surely be heard in every hidden place of the underworld kingdom. Then, rough hands came to take away chains and that fallen angel suppressed a small groan of pain at the uncaring actions.

"Mercury, I know it's not your style but try and be gentler with her. Our Queen won't appreciate if she has even the slightest scratch." A girl with green hair said hurriedly but he did not listen.

Once the gift of peace was free of all and any restrains, she was even more afraid. Her wrists were abused due to the metal of her handcuffs. Still she said nothing once she was ordered to get out of the cage. People stared at her and the redhead tried to stay calm and collected but it wasn't until then that the whole situation was finally catching up with her. She would never see her family and friends again. Her destiny to protect Heavens was suddenly shattered and her years of hard training were reduced to this; an eternity in Hell.

Green eyes were focused on the suddenly interesting floor while she was guided through corridors and rooms until finally she was standing in front of double doors. She knew what was behind those closed doors; the throne room. Her first impression of the Queen was unnerving because the three realms, Heaven, Hell and mortal, knew of the power bestowed upon a single person. The power of the four seasons on the Mortal realm. The power of the four elements to bend at her will. The legacy of two dark souls and the wrath of death itself.

Maybe it was a foolish way of thinking but the barrier of that golden cage gave her some sense of security against amber eyes. That structure of solid metal gave her protection against the burning flames of that Queen. She was a brave angel and knew how to fight with her spear and shield but here her only shield was her own body and she had no weapon to put on a fight. With a single glance at the raven haired woman, she knew that even with her weapons, perhaps she wouldn't stand a chance.

"Where is _she_?" The Queen asked but the angel didn't raise her head to look at whoever she was talking to.

"In the library."

"What is she doing in the library?" There was a different tone on Cinder's voice. More amusement, less sarcasm. A moment of silence passed before she talked again. "But of course."

The fallen angel dared to raise her gaze to face the Queen but she was surprised to find another species. Half human and…were those bunny ears? They were and she was surprised to find such a creature living on Hell. She had never heard about them, much less seen anything similar to it but the girl with brown long hair and fluffy ears seemed unfazed and even at ease in front of the monarch of that unforgiving world.

"Do you need them? I could call them and send them to you, your Majesty."

Cinder nodded and in one instant, amber eyes met green ones and that pure angel was frozen on the spot.

"Excellent. I'll wait for them." The bunny girl was dismissed with a single hand gesture but those golden eyes never left that angel. "Oh! Velvet?" The Queen called again and said girl turned around just before crossing the doorframe. "Keep Coco out of trouble. You know what it takes to _please_ her; just a little bit of fun."

Velvet blushed and used her ears to cover her face while she stormed out of the room without another word. A quick nod was all the answer she actually gave more out of respect because her embarrassment wouldn't let her do anything else. Cinder chuckled silently for just a second before returning all her attention to the three persons standing a few feet away from her throne and the short staircase that lead them to her feet.

"Bring her closer."

Cinder's voice was colder than before. She tilted her head to consider that angel of hair like a Greek fire. There was something in amber eyes that made everyone feel inferior, maybe because they were, maybe because of the height difference that the short stairs gave but anyway, the angel felt like a simple mortal about to die.

Two sets of hands took her by the arm pulling her forwards abruptly and Cinder squint her eyes slightly at the harsh display. Her jaw clenched almost painfully before she raised a hand for them to come to a stop. The room lighting made the Queen look regal in every sense. Shadows danced upon her features and lights made her look like the angel she wasn't allowed to be. For several seconds the new member of Hell wondered and doubted about the existence of a Lord above them all, in the Seventh Heaven, because that woman of hair like nights and eyes like melting gold, looked like the faithful representation of a Goddess.

Cinder quirked an eyebrow when she caught the girl staring but she said nothing. She let her eyes wander all over her gift's body. There was no lust on her eyes but plain curiosity. The Queen knew nothing about this girl, not even her name but once again, Cinder was known for her brilliant mind and even when Heaven complied with her request, something felt off. A warning alarm was ringing in the back of the Queen's mind.

Every thought was forgotten when she saw the red stains on the girl's wrists and her eyes turned to stone, colder than a glacial and yet, burning with anger at the same time when she looked at Mercury.

"Didn't I specifically instruct you to keep her unharmed?"

"I tried but the chains were heavy and I thought…"

"Don't think." Cinder interrupted. "Obey."

He nodded and bowed while whispering an apology that went straight to deaf ears. Cinder left her seat and went down the stairs to stand less than a step away from the angel sent from Heaven. There were still flames burning on her eyes but with a different meaning this time. Sadly, there wasn't time to read for long.

"Mercury. Emerald. That would be all." Cinder looked at them for just a second. "Leave us."

Those few moments were completely tense since angel and demon found themselves alone for the first time. No words were exchanged while the two guards abandoned the room. No smiles or smirks or even weird looks passed between them. Both of them found an interesting spot on each other's eyes and it felt like magnetism. Both of them were trying to understand each other and see how different they truly were.

The sound of the double door closing behind them was the startling signal for them to actually interact and yet, no one was quite sure how to start. One was afraid of the other and Cinder took the responsibility to start the interaction.

"Welcome to my Kingdom." Cinder started circling the young girl like a depredator would do with a prey. "You're certainly a surprise. Not exactly what I was expecting if we take in mind that I don't even know your name."

"What do you mean? You asked for me."

"Oh, dear. Is that what they told you?" Once again, there was a spark of amusement on the Queen's voice. "It's kind of sad that I'll be the one to burst your bubble of happiness and blind faith on the guardians, but I didn't ask for you. All that I asked was for a pure angel and you just seem to fill the description."

"It's not that different."

"Maybe it's not." A shrug from Cinder. "But tell me, what did they choose you?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're not the only pure angel. In fact, two out of the four guardians are pure angels but it seems they were too afraid to face their destiny to actually come here. "

"And what destiny would that be?"

"The same as yours."

Cinder took one of the angel's arms with her hand and she felt the shiver that went through her guest's body. A full smirk painted her lips this time because she enjoyed the feeling of power when someone else was afraid of her. That slight shiver was a clear sign of that and most of the time Cinder didn't use her full power; fear gave her enough control.

The Queen inspected the wounds on the angel's wrist and cursed Mercury on her mind. A slow sigh left her.

"Was Mercury the one to do this?"

"No really."

Without further explanation, Cinder understood that the chains were far too tight from the moment she was sent to Hell. They were so worried about what the Queen of Hell could and would do to even care properly for this young woman that would turn into their sacrifice. A noble angel, beautiful, smart and if Cinder wasn't mistaken, kind, was the person they decided to send down to sacrifice her own life for the well being of liars and murders.

"Bastards."

Cinder summoned her magic but instead of her characteristic flame, her fingertips were glowing softly with a white light. She moved her fingers upon the wound and within seconds, skin and flesh was completely healed. She didn't need words to cast a spell and without thinking much more, she did the same with the other wrist.

"What is your name?" The angel asked barely above a whisper.

The Queen smiled; a tiny smile that was almost mocking and before she could answer that question, the door opened violently to allow the entrance of two persons. Both, Queen and angel, turned around to face the new incomers.

"Hello~!"

"Yang! Wait for me!"

"Hurry up, kitten! We shall not make our Queen wait!"

Cinder just shook her head in disbelief and leaned really close to the redhead girl.

"Cinder. My name is Cinder."

* * *

 **If you liked it please let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here I am again. This is a majorly Bumbleby chapter but it has a lot of interesting things that I hope all of you enjoy. I'm blown away for the support you have showed me with the first two chapters. I mean, 13 favorites and 25 followers, thank you all so much. I only hope that you continue to like this story.**

 **I have to warn you all, this is going to be a long ride so be prepared.**

 **Anyway, here is the new chapter and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Angels Fall III.**

The redhead angel turned to the voices before the owners were actually there and a gasp left her when she saw the two figures entering the throne room. The sound was lost under words and she barely caught the name of the Queen. She repeated it on her mind a couple times and decided that the name suited her perfectly fine. The Queen of Hell was powerful and she had seen her cast a flame before so it was natural to associate her with fire.

The two beings entering the room were far too different between them.

One had black hair and golden eyes. She looked almost like Cinder and perhaps the powerful air around the Queen made all the difference. The angel could have sworn the girl was Cinder's daughter but the Queen was too young. At least it seemed like she was but honestly; there was not a real way to tell without asking.

The other girl was like sunshine with golden hair and soft lilac eyes that were sparkling with a hint of mischief. She had an air of confidence while she carried herself and her companion closer to the Queen. Neither of them seemed uncomfortable on Cinder's presence and the new guest of Hell wasn't able to figure out why.

Green eyes were trained in another particular aspect of the blond woman that was more astounding that the color of her eyes. Of course lilac wasn't an eye color that the redhead had seen before but it was nothing in comparison to the outstanding characteristic of that blond woman.

"You are an angel."

"So are you!" Yang Xiao Long said with a huge smile; her own white wings displayed proudly behind her. "Come on. Don't be so surprised. I'm not the only angel on Hell, am I?"

"Not anymore." Cinder said taking a couple of steps towards Yang.

"We're going to have so much fun!"

Yang was clearly excited about the idea of having another angel around and the emotion was visible not just on her shimmering eyes, on her smile or with the nod of her head. Her excitement was evident in her whole body.

However, the gift of peace found herself being distracted. The soft flickering on top of someone's head caught her whole attention. Then, a certain nickname seemed perfect because there were a couple of kitty ears on top of the dark haired girl's head. There was another flicker and the redhead's curiosity was too much to hold it down.

"What are you?" She asked suddenly without realizing the moment those words escaped her mouth.

"Hey!" Yang protested when she noticed the harsh question thrown to her partner. "Listen, maybe she's not completely human but she's not a monster. She deserves better than Hell. No offense, Cin."

The Queen shook her head in fake annoyance that helped her to hide her amusement.

"Actually, she deserves more than a bunch of stoic angels making silly rules. She deserves much more than cruel humans creating breaches just because she's not like them. That's why we're here. In this place we're allowed to be ourselves and no one has the right to judge us. No one tell us if we're good enough just because of what we are."

"Yang." A soft and calm voice rose above Yang's ranting. "I don't think she meant that in a bad way. Do you remember the first time you saw me? What was the first thought in your mind?"

"I thought that you were the cutest girl I'd ever seen."

The dark haired girl blushed and covered her face with both hands to hide her embarrassment.

The scene made the Queen chuckle quietly but she saved the poor girl from any further teasing. Cinder put her hand on the redhead's shoulder to gain her attention and once green eyes were focused on her, she explained.

"She's a Faunus. Faunus have animal characteristics. Sometimes they have ears, like Blake, but it could be a tail, horns or whatever their animal has. I've seen fangs and even a man with a certain degree of shape shifting. I'm not surprised if you've never seen one before. Heaven doesn't allow them to enter." Cinder said with a sour edge on her voice. "To be a place that forgives sins and grants eternal bliss to everyone that deserves it, they have a thing for extreme purity. Only humans have ever touched that moment of happiness and peace that no other being will ever know."

"All I know is that evil is the only thing to live here, in Hell."

"Oh?" Cinder smirked but her eyes burned. "And what do you really know about what is good and what's wrong? You've stared at evil your whole life without noticing. You know nothing about evil. You know nothing about hell and nothing about us. You can only believe what you want to believe. You only see what _they_ wanted you to see."

"Stop!" The angel almost shouted. "You say you're not evil but you almost started a war. You say you aren't evil but you wanted a pure angel. You sent a letter to heights and threatened us with war otherwise. Why?"

"I never said I wasn't evil. I questioned you about what do you know." The Queen tilted her head and narrowed her gaze. "Look at her. Look at Blake. Humans think of Faunus like lesser beings, like worthless animals without mind. They think of Faunus like servers. That's not right and yet, after a life of humiliation and hate, they still have a pure soul, a kind heart but that's not enough. Heaven refuses to give them peace while they glorify the injustice letting almost every human enter paradise. When I asked for a pure angel, I wasn't expecting you; I wanted one of the guardians."

"Wait," Yang interrupted "there were only a handful of pure angels in Heaven. Two followed me down here; Weiss and my baby sister. Then there was Jaune; he is nice but really clumsy. Then there's Ozpin and Ironwood. After all of them, there was only a pure angel left." Lilac eyes widened in surprise. "You are _the_ one!"

"The one?" The Queen asked curiously.

"Yes. The four guardians were training a pure angel by the name of Pyrrha Nikos. She has to be the one." Yang looked at Pyrrha under a new light of respect and admiration. "You are the fifth guardian. At least, you were supposed to be. It all depends if your training was completed. I bet they didn't even tell you why you are here."

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha asked with a frown. "I was sent here to stop war."

"Yes, but how?" Yang spoke softly.

"How?"

Pyrrha wasn't the only one confused. Blake stared at her partner still half covering her face with both hands. Cinder raised an eyebrow while she directed all her attention to the blond angel.

"What is your point?" The Queen asked when she got tired of all that nonsense.

"Heavens were training a new warrior." Yang started. "Someone that was capable to fight and lead. They wanted someone strong not only in body but also in mind. The four guardians picked a young girl; a pure angel. That way, no sin would taint her soul." Yang paused for a second, just to take one of Blake's hands in hers. "Pyrrha Nikos would take the place of a guardian at some point. Some angels thought she would replace Qrow and others thought that she was good enough to take Ozpin's place. But Ruby and I, we knew better."

There was complete silence for a few seconds while everyone, except Yang, tried to understand the new information.

Pyrrha was confused because she didn't know anything about it. Ozpin told her that she was stronger than most and she developed great abilities that needed a higher lever of training. That was the reason the four guardians taught her new things that they didn't share with anyone else. However, Pyrrha never imagined those stories running along her people. Maybe it was because she didn't have friends besides Jaune.

Cinder was observant by nature and she was observing her guest. In that moment, the Queen understood that this angel was different. Pyrrha was special. Cinder understood the weird feeling on her gut that arose every single time she looked at Pyrrha. The redhead was pretty strong and by no means she would limit herself to obey.

"Do tell." The Queen bribed once silence was a little too long.

"It's quite simple. Pyrrha's destiny was always in Hell. She is supposed to be the fifth guardian, keeping balance from Hell. In other words: she was trained to take your place. They sent her down to be the new Queen."

"Did they?" Cinder asked Pyrrha with a cold voice.

"No. I…" Pyrrha wasn't just nervous anymore. She was _afraid_. "I knew nothing about this. All they told me was that I was the only one that would survive in here. There wasn't a bigger plan than this. I promise. I'm not here to take anyone's place. I was sent down to prevent war, to protect my people."

"I would like to see you try and take my place." Cinder said with a dangerous edge on her voice and her eyes burning gold. "After all of this, at the end of the story," The Queen got closer to Pyrrha until there was nothing but a couple inches between them. "What do you know about evil? If a new war starts, who do you think you can trust?"

They stared at each other for an entire minute until Pyrrha finally looked away.

"Are you going to start a war because I'm not the angel you expected?"

"No." The Queen answered firmly. "But I know Heavens better than you do. The four guardians won't stop until I pay the price for everything that is wrong. With or without a plan, they see you like a sacrifice and I'm sure that if you don't try to kill me while you can, they will. I assure you that if I don't start a war, they will find a way to do it for me."

"Why would they do that?"

"They're not the kind of people you think." Yang interrupted. "That's why I left."

"You…left?"

Pyrrha was really confused. Her entire world was changing and she had less than an hour in Hell. There were so many things that she didn't know before and yet, she wasn't ready to accept they were true. Her head was a storm of questions without answers. She tried to fully believe in the four guardians but there was something hidden on golden eyes that made her determination falter. It was a story of pain and sorrow that Pyrrha didn't know yet.

"Yes."

Cinder finally took a step back, successfully breaking the sudden tension on the air.

"Blake and Yang, take our guest here to explore the kingdom. Keep her safe. I may be the Queen and everyone should follow my orders but we all know there are a few rebels that aren't fond of angels. Much less of pure ones."

"Yes, Ma'am." Blake said.

"Great. Feed her. Let her meet a few safe people. Show her the library and at the end of the day, bring her to my chambers." Cinder smirked. "I'll be waiting for her."

"Sure thing, your Majesty." Yang almost sang.

"Now, if you excuse me, I have things to attend." Cinder nodded to them to dismiss any further conversation.

"Let's go, Pyrrha. You don't have to worry." Blake tried to offer some comfort.

How was she supposed _not_ to worry? She was an angel but despite a life free of sin, she was in Hell. Pyrrha tried to stay strong and see the bright side on every situation but her joyful spirit was starting to break. Pyrrha was afraid and growing anxious with every second passed even when she wasn't in the Queen's presence anymore.

Pyrrha knew almost nothing about Hell but she was sure that it was a dark, cold and scary place. She was certain that it was a horrendous place filled with agonic screams and the sound of heavy chains scratching the marble floor. Pyrrha thought that she would see horrible demons trapped in cells trying to escape and observing her with their glowing red eyes. With every step Pyrrha took further and deeper into that place, she was growing sick with anxiety.

However, Yang seemed calm enough to let Pyrrha feel some sort of odd peace.

"Can I ask you something?" Pyrrha asked to the other angel.

Yang stopped walking and Blake did the same. Yang smiled brightly and after pulling Blake closer to her, she nodded.

"Bring it on!"

"Why did you leave Heaven? What made you take that decision?"

"I came here because I saw what they did. The four guardians are a lie and I know it's hard to believe it. Trust me, I've been there. But what I saw them do…there is no way to deny it or even explain it. I wasn't able to justify their actions." Yang looked down suddenly interested in the marble floor. "It's something I can't forget. It made me wonder if what I did in Heaven was the right thing."

"What do you mean?"

Pyrrha tried to understand but her senses were getting overloaded and she felt betrayed by the guardians. She felt her heart breaking a little bit and her complete faith in Heaven made her hurt. She didn't want to believe all those words because she didn't want to accept they were true. And yet, when she saw the same disappointment on Yang's eyes, when she looked at the protectiveness towards Blake and when she remembered the look on Cinder's face, those scattered puzzle pieces were starting to create a new image of Heaven.

"Do you want to know why Cinder is the Queen of Hell?"

"Yang." Blake warned with a glare to her partner. "It's not your place to share her story."

"I know, kitten. But I know what it is to be an angel in Hell. I know how it feels when what you thought was right is not. I won't share it all. Cinder only allows the people she trust to know the details and I am sure no one knows every single thing of her past. She doesn't trust us that much." Yang chuckled even when the topic was completely serious. "However, I'm not going to betray the trust she has on me but, Pyrrha deserves to know too."

"Be careful. That's all I ask."

"Am I not always careful?"

Blake gave her a look that said; " _No, you are the biggest dork in the three dimensions but, I still love you._ "

"Okay, I'm not usually the most thoughtful person but I know my boundaries." Yang returned her attention to Pyrrha. "Let's start with something simple. You are a pure angel and for that…you have never committed a sin. But what happens if Cinder was born in Hell? Did she commit a sin by being born here?"

"No." Pyrrha answered without realizing where Yang wanted to take the conversation.

"If she didn't do something wrong, if her soul was pure from the beginning, why the four guardians denied her Heaven?"

Pyrrha was taken aback by the question.

All new born were pure even if most of them held memories of their prior lives. No new born was guilty of crimes committed on the past. No one was to blame for the faults and sins of their parents. Not even someone born in Hell.

"Here's a better question, how much would you sacrifice for your loved ones?"

"I…I would give everything to protect them." Pyrrha whispered.

"That's why you are here." Yang conceded with a soft smile. "And that's why Cinder is the Queen. Someone sacrificed everything for her and yet, she's still here. A huge sacrifice was made just to change nothing."

Pyrrha didn't know what to say so she just gulped and offered a nod to Blake and Yang. She felt a lump on her throat because she realized that the deeper emotion on Cinder's eyes was the pain only shared by those who had lost it all. Pyrrha was unable to fully comprehend the whole situation but she was sure of something; the guardians made a mistake. Their mistake wasn't sending a pure angel down, or lying so blatantly about Pyrrha's mission or about Hell itself. Their mistake was to break Cinder's soul like that. The Queen of Hell deserved better.

"Come on. We want you to see the rest of the Kingdom before dinner."

The redhead felt already tired but she didn't complain. That was going to be her new home and she wanted to feel as comfortable as possible on it. She was still nervous about Hell but she was thankful for Yang and Blake's company. They were nice and gentle. Maybe Yang was a bit boisterous but her laughter filling the hallways was something that Pyrrha needed to keep going. Pyrrha wasn't able to hide her smile at the affectionate displays between their two companions.

"What is it?" Blake asked her while trying to stop Yang from kissing her cheek.

"Nothing." Pyrrha answered with a playful smirk in place. "It's just that I've never seen a love like that."

"What? Between two girls?"

Technically it was true but Pyrrha shook her head because that wasn't her point.

"So pure."

Those simple words were enough to leave Blake speechless and with burning red cheeks. Meanwhile Yang had the biggest grin ever and after winking at Pyrrha she returned her attention to her partner.

Blake had barely enough time to notice the hand on her chin, tilting her head slightly upwards, before soft lips were pressed against hers. Blake was fighting Yang when the blonde tried to kiss her cheek earlier, but this time Blake accepted the kiss leaning into it. There was no way to deny what she felt for Yang Xiao Long after all.

Pyrrha blushed softly and took a couple steps to give some privacy to the couple. However, the sound of her heels was enough to break the moment between the other two. Then, Pyrrha blushed even harder.

"I'm sorry!"

Yang laughed softly to dismiss her unnecessary apology before looking at Blake once again.

"Now, that wasn't that bad, was it?" Yang asked.

The Faunus didn't answer. She rolled her eyes but smiled softly nonetheless.

"Let's keep moving."

Pyrrha didn't expect her world changing so much even when she was sent to Hell. She didn't expect to doubt the four guardians' good nature. She wasn't afraid of the Queen even when those vibrant eyes made her slightly uneasy. That didn't mean that she trusted Cinder but she wasn't afraid of her anymore. Maybe that was the first step to establish some sort of friendly relationship. Even when they were opposites, angel and demon, Pyrrha didn't want to be at war with the Queen of Hell. If being polite was all she could get from Cinder, well…maybe that was enough.

The redhead thought that the rest of her life was going to be miserable. She had thought about chains, dungeons and maybe slavery. She imagined dark empty hallways and the cruel murmur of humiliation following her with every step. Instead of all that, Pyrrha found good company and a beautiful smile plastered on her lips.

"What is that?"

At the end of the next corridor there was a golden blinding light. It reminded Pyrrha of Heaven. Certainly; it was ironic, considering that Pyrrha was in no other place but the underworld and still she wasn't able to compare that light with anything else. It was beautiful and warm and it made her want to get closer.

"Our destination."

Yang took the lead and Pyrrha hurried to catch up with her. The three of them crossed the door frame and the newest member of Hell was in a state of utter awe. She wasn't able to believe her eyes. She wasn't able to register the many sensations dancing on her skin. She wasn't able to take every aspect of that place in.

Heaven was a funny place. A paradise with no actual sun but a white light that didn't change often. Of course it was enough to know when it was day or night but that was it. The air was always warm for the comfort of all angels and yet, there was never a breeze or a raging storm. Perhaps Heaven was too perfect.

The landscape in front of Pyrrha, deep into the pits of Hell, was everything Heaven was not and still, the pure angel thought that it was exactly how paradise was supposed to be.

Pyrrha was welcomed by a warm sensation that she never felt before. She was certain that humans called it Sun. She felt its gentle touch casting shadows on her fair skin. She felt a light breeze mess up her hair and gave her a soft caress to her face. It made her smile but the awe on her eyes was a completely different story.

She saw the entire world from that same spot. In one direction, she was able to see a winter field. She saw snow falling slowly, covering everything with peace and silence. Several persons were there; sitting over the white fluffy land with eyes closed and calm faces. Pyrrha was able to see them breathing slowly at the same pace of their lethargic surrounding. It was a scene filled with peace and harmony. It was simply w _inter._

In another direction, Pyrrha was able to see flowers of different colors. She was surprised to discover the joy that such simple things were able to give her. She found colors and shades that she had never seen before. She heard the faint chirp of flying birds. She could see the bloom of another flower and she filled her lungs with the essence of all of them. She could never explain how it felt but, maybe being alive would be the closest answer. She heard of the joy of it all. The time when everything came back to life and the world was almost reborn: _Spring._

It took several minutes for her to look in yet another direction. She was able to see a shimmering lake of crystalline water. She let her imagination fill the many fruit trees but it wasn't hard when a lot of them were already blossoming with them. She thought about running over the green grass feeling its texture on her bare feet until she reached the lake to let the clear liquid bath her skin. She imagined laughter and joy and dreams coming true. Pyrrha thought that would be magic and maybe she wasn't wrong. It wasn't just the soft splash of water or the apples hanging from the trees, it was something bigger, warmer and better. All of that was _summer._

Most people would think that it was impossible to feel more than what Pyrrha felt with summer. They would be right until Pyrrha dared to look into the last direction available. Right where the hallway ended, two steps behind her. She turned around following a gentle air. However, there was no castle or palace or any building at all behind her. Yes, the door was still there but that was it. Pyrrha was looking at a forest filled with gold and bronze.

She followed the path of falling leaves that covered the ground with reds and oranges to create something magnificent. She looked at a few small animals running around, chasing each other above the fallen leaves. It seemed like they were almost laughing at their own antics before a squirrel focused on Pyrrha. The small animal got closer and closer, its tin eyes looking up at the new incomer to this secret paradise. After a few seconds, the squirrel offered an acorn to her.

"Thank you?" Pyrrha said leaning down to take the gift.

That was all it took for Pyrrha to make a decision even if she didn't know about it yet. She had to explore every different path and enjoy all the things that place had to offer. However, her heart felt warmer due to _fall._ No, Pyrrha didn't realize she like it the most because somehow, it reminded her of Cinder.

"Welcome to the horrendous Hell!" Yang teased.

"This is the meadow." Blake started. "And the sight from here, well, let's say this is just the beginning."

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions." Yang said while wrapping an arm around Pyrrha and the other around Blake.

"Just one…or two."

* * *

 **To Nerel, Guest, yolo and Biwchi, thank you so much for your lovely reviews. I wasn't able to respond personally but thank you so much, guys.**

 **See you all next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**It took me a while to write this chapter. I'll try to be back to a moderate quick pace so you don't have to wait like a month to read the next chapter. Anyway, thank you all for your support. I wasn't expecting all your kind reviews, favorites and follows. Thank you so much everyone!**

 **Let's do this!**

* * *

Chapter IV.

Pyrrha was speechless because that scenery was far away from dark dungeons. The image in front of Pyrrha was something that Heaven promised but didn't have at all. Of course Heaven was a nice peaceful place bit this side of Hell was a paradise in itself. That meadow hidden behind a door was completely unknown for the ones above.

"How is this possible?" The redhead barely whispered.

"This is a gift from our Queen. Cinder is the one that decided to change Hell and make it better. She changed the system and gave us enough freedom to forget we live in a prison. I doubt this place is a prison anymore." Blake explained softly. "Everyone starts here, in the meadow, some of them return to the mortal realm and the rest of us stay in this place. This is our home and the castle always welcomes those who decide to stay or return."

Pyrrha took another glance at every different place. Each season was so unlike the other but it some beautiful way they melded together to create a fantastic landscape. They were perfect like that; one next to the other. They made a full cycle and the redhead thought that the four of them were just like life. It was an endless circle of life and death without losing its beauty and the quiet air of peace surrounding every single inch of the meadow.

"It's pretty easy to understand." Yang said. "Here, everything starts on this side. Winter is the beginning of a "demon's" process in Hell." The blonde continued with her explanation while swirling Pyrrha around to face said season. "You'll see; winter is a place for meditation. New souls in Hell arrive here knowing nothing. In this place they have the opportunity to think about their human lives and find their mistakes and biggest flaws. Here they find what they did wrong and they get rid of all regret because once you're here there's no way to change what you did. Once they find within them the will to change and be better souls, they are ready to move into the next season."

Pyrrha observed in silence while trying to process everything. She saw all those souls sitting on the white snow; eyes closed and neutral faces. They looked peaceful, deep in concentration and lost into their memories. Probably that was the hardest step in Hell; to face every bad decision and deal with guilt over things that no one could change. Also, that was probably the longest step since there was years to observe and remember.

"Should I go with them?" Pyrrha asked.

It was an innocent question but it made Blake and Yang chuckle. It wasn't out of malice but out of tenderness. Pyrrha was sweet, innocent and well, naïve. She was curious about everything unfolding in front of her and with every action she showed to be completely pure. She had that kind of noble heart that would survive an eternity in Hell.

"You can try." Blake started.

"But you have a pure soul already." Yang finished. "It's not like you have something to regret. You're an angel with less than a day in Hell. There's no need to worry about meditation and going over your past life."

Pyrrha nodded and kept observing until another question was on her mind.

"What happens if they don't wake up?"

"Everyone wakes up but, not all of them are ready to move on."

The redhead was confused and her green eyes narrowed while she tried to understand. Yang saw that and continued with her explanation. It wasn't hard to get it but of course that there were a lot of things to be explained.

"There are some that don't regret the past of the wrong they did. They even enjoy knowing and remembering all the pain they caused while they were alive. When that happens, well, you can't force someone to change if they don't want to. So they must face another test on their own. It's the hardest challenge for anyone."

"What is that?"

"They must face the Limbo." Yang said. "But not that weird dancing thing that humans have."

"A dance? Why would they have a dance with that name?"

"I don't know but it's this thing with a horizontal bar really close to the ground and they need to…"

"Yang, please." Blake interrupted. "Back to the topic."

"Uh?" Lilac eyes widened in realization. "Right! Limbo."

"Isn't it the place where souls disappear?"

"It's something like that." Blake said before getting closer to them. "You can leave Limbo, it's not impossible to achieve, but you need a lot of strength and it's not physical strength. Muscle isn't going to take you out of there. You need a strong mind so even when you can't find your way out you don't forget who you truly are."

"I see." Pyrrha nodded before asking yet another question. "Has someone been able to get out of there?"

"Yes." Yang beamed but her smile wasn't so bright anymore. "Only three of a hundred were able to make their way out of there. Three out of thousands I shall correct, only three had conquered Limbo. Actually, they found their way to Heaven. They belonged in Hell, or so they thought, and yet they found a way to the heights."

Pyrrha was surprised by the information and just for a brief second the idea of escaping had a place on her mind. Maybe she would be strong enough to survive Limbo and find the stairway to Heaven. But then again, Pyrrha wasn't sure of whom she was and there was no magical fog around her. Hell wasn't a horrible place after all.

"That sounds grand."

"It would but things aren't that simple." Yang whispered.

"What happened?"

Blake and Yang shared a concerned look before Yang nodded and the Faunus let out a sigh before she returned her attention to Pyrrha. The redhead was waiting patiently for an answer but she didn't push the subject.

"Two of those three beings are dead."

"What?" Pyrrha was shocked but tried to hide it as quickly as possible. "Weren't they already dead? If they were in Hell then they had to die before. That's the only natural way to transcend realms."

"Like I said, things aren't that simple." Yang said.

"What happened to the third being?"

"Well, she's our Queen."

Everything made sense to Pyrrha in that moment. Cinder was completely worthy. She was worthy of Heaven and yet, the four guardians didn't allow her in. Pyrrha understood that those other two beings were Cinder's parents. Pyrrha understood that Heaven wasn't the place she thought and in reality, she knew nothing about good and evil.

How could someone that changes Hell to help people be evil? How could someone that kills and denies forgiveness be good? How could a guardian turn its back to those who needed protection? How could the devil be so kind?

The topic at hand was sensitive and Pyrrha knew better than keep asking about the subject. There was a time and a place for everything and that moment wasn't the right one. If she needed to know, she would at some point.

"How was she able to make all of this?"

"It's a long process but to make it simple; we all make it. Our memories of the human realm are still with us in here." Blake explained. "We offer our memories about how something was, how it looked like or how it felt or smelled. She takes those memories and when she has enough information she tries, bit by bit, to make everything come to this realm. She's the filter that lets the world evolve into something beautiful without danger."

"I see."

However, Pyrrha saw just a little part of that world. She saw with her eyes when that world was designed to be seen with the soul. Pyrrha didn't know about the chains holding her down. They were impossible to see with just her eyes because those kinds of chains were wrapped around her mind. Those chains were invisible and yet strong enough to keep her from enjoying the full beauty of the Meadow.

"You'll get the chance to explore the Meadow later."

"Where are we going then?"

"We have a few places on the list." Yang said before letting go of Pyrrha. "The library could be a great place to go but I have the impression that once you get in, you won't get out of there anytime soon."

"Really?" Pyrrha asked with excitement already on her voice.

"Yeah. It took Blake a week to leave and get some sleep."

"Yang, you don't know that. I was here before you."

"Oh, but I know how much you like to read. I can imagine you like that, lost into the thrill of books. I'm sure you spent a lot of time there, trying to devour every edition available of "Ninjas of Love". Weren't you?"

"Ninjas of Love?"

Pyrrha chuckled when she saw Blake's red face while the Faunus tried to stop Yang from explaining the content of such book. It would be hard to understand because Pyrrha had no knowledge about the human world. She knew the basics of death and life, she understood their need for love and the dark patches of hate. But she never got the chance to be alive and see that world with her eyes or feel like humans did. Even the concept of love was foreign to her, at least romantically speaking. For some time she thought that she was in love with Jaune but it was hard to tell when he was the only friend she had. In reality, she didn't have enough information to know if her feelings for Jaune were stronger than the ones she could have felt for someone else. That's the reason she never acted on them.

Pyrrha was a pure angel and she came to the realization that even her knowledge about Heaven was limited.

"Don't worry, Blake. I can read the book by myself later."

Yang laughed a little bit and Blake blushed harder and hid her face with her hands.

"See, kitten? Pyrrha is willing to learn and I'm sure she'll enjoy that book. I mean, everyone enjoys it on their own way. Right? Reading is always so much fun." The blonde teased making her companion grow slightly annoyed.

Blake just let out a sigh and her cat ears flicked softly.

"It's a good book."

"Of course it is, Blakey."

"Can we go now?" The Faunus said once she punched Yang's arm playfully.

"Sure. I think it'll be best to grab some food before we keep going."

At the mention of food, Pyrrha's stomach growled and Blake's followed.

"Dust, I have to carry two maidens in distress to the dinning Hall. If only I knew both of you were this hungry."

It was obvious by the tone on Yang's voice, and Blake's eye roll, that the blonde was teasing but it still made Pyrrha laugh. Maybe it was the silliness of the situation or the carefree attitude of Yang; anyway, Pyrrha was grateful for that.

The redhead didn't chuckle or laugh gently. She was laughing freely with her eyes tearing up a little bit and her sides starting o hurt. It was the first time in her entire life that she laughed like that. Maybe it wasn't a pure reaction just from the hilarity of the moment but she laughed nonetheless. Pyrrha was overwhelmed by emotions; from sadness to fear, to happiness, to relief and hope and everything else.

Blake and Yang understood without words and they reacted in the only way they knew how to; laughing along with Pyrrha Nikos. It wasn't like they were able to avoid it. Pyrrha's laugh was contagious.

"Okay, young lady. That's enough fun for now."

There was no way for Pyrrha to be prepared for Yang's actions. The only other angel in Hell lifted her from her feet and carried her upon her shoulder. It was an easy movement and whomever saw that would say that Pyrrha weighted as much as a feather. There wasn't a lot of effort in Yang's movements, or any at all.

"Yang! What are you doing?" Pyrrha and Blake shouted at the same time.

The redhead caught a glimpse of dark hair on the corner of her eye while Blake ran away just a second before Yang started a hunt. Pyrrha was still on her left shoulder while she did so.

"Come here, kitten!"

"Yang put me down this instant!" Pyrrha tried to sound firm but she was laughing once again. "That way you can catch Blake." Pyrrha tried again once she calmed down a little bit.

"Oh that's not necessary."

Within another minute there was a huff and Blake's upper body appeared upon Yang's right shoulder. The Faunus was glaring even when the blonde wasn't able to see it and yet the gesture turned into a smile when golden eyes met green ones. It was like saying; "yes, she's like this all the time. Don't worry, she's not dangerous."

"Put me down this instant, Xiao Long." Blake threatened.

"Or what?"

"I will kick your butt."

"From that position all you can do is slap it." Yang chuckled. "Not that I really mind."

Pyrrha's face turned redder than her hair and Blake managed to push her knee on Yang's stomach leaven her breathless and forcer her to put the two girls down.

"You're an idiot." Blake said simply.

"But you still love me."

Blake rolled her eyes again and started walking the rest of the way back to the castle but not before muttering under her breath. _"That I do."_

It didn't take long to arrive to the main Hall. Another couple of turns and the fantastic smell of food hit Pyrrha's nose. Her stomach growled again and there was nothing she could do to hide it.

"See? Now she's starving." Blake said to Yang.

"We're already here so let's fix that."

Yang opened the door to the dinning room and once again; Pyrrha was blown away. The room was huge and sparkling with life. There were humans, Faunus, male and female, all over the place. The room was filled with laughter and chats that sounded joyful. There was a giant table at the middle with a lot of different foods, from fresh fruits to complicated dishes. From cheese to bread to every kind of sweets.

"You have to try more than a few things. They're all fantastic and believe me, Heaven has nothing on this. The Queen knows what she's doing and every choice to improve this world…is the right one."

Yang was trying so hard to contain her excitement and it made Pyrrha chuckle behind her hand. Yang just smirked and went deeper into the hall. Blake and Pyrrha followed suit but two pairs of wings were enough to give them unwanted attention. By the looks in the faces of those beings, they didn't like angels one bit.

"Another angel?" Someone said not so quietly.

"She's a pure one. The Queen asked for her."

"I'm sure the Queen is going to have some _fun_ with her."

All those whispers made Pyrrha feel uncomfortable. She had no place to hide and in no time her anxiety was back. Suddenly, Pyrrha understood what Cinder meant with "safe" people. Despite Cinder, Yang and Blake's efforts; Pyrrha wasn't welcome in Hell and there were more than just a few to remind her of that.

"If it were for me, I would…"

"Do what, Roman?"

No one was paying attention to other thing that wasn't Pyrrha so no one noticed when the very same Queen entered the dinning room. It was hard to miss her presence but Pyrrha got all the focus of the room.

"Your Majesty!" The man bowed. "I would do nothing but welcome her."

"That's what I thought."

Cinder made her way to Pyrrha and put a hand on her shoulder before directing a glare to everyone else in the room. All of them looked down, unable to meet Cinder's eyes. Maybe out of respect but Pyrrha suspected it was out of fear.

"Let me remind you all that you have rules to follow. You're here because you're trying to become better beings. Don't waste whatever you have learned just because there's a new member in our Kingdom. She's not the one to blame for our destinies." Cinder let her eyes wander to every Faunus in the room. "If anyone dares to hurt her or even just to speak ill of her, there would be a high price to pay. You will not be welcomed on my Kingdom and you must face Limbo. If you're strong enough, you'll find the gates again." Cinder smirked but it wasn't a reassuring act. "And if you're lucky; I will open them for you."

Pyrrha shook slightly once se heard Cinder's voice. It was a dangerous tone that invited them all to disobey because the Queen was ruthless when someone tried to defy her. Pyrrha also trembled under Cinder's warm touch.

Cinder was extraordinarily powerful and the meadow was proof enough of that. However, that was the bright side of it. That power had a darker side and Pyrrha didn't want to see it. She saw just a slight glimpse of it when she arrived, inside that cage; she saw the cruel glint on Cinder's eyes and witnessed the danger taking form with a flame.

"You shall not mistake your place or mine. For your own good, I hope you understand."

"Yes, ma'am." A chorus of voices replied at the same time.

Cinder lead Pyrrha to the nearest seat on the table and to the surprise of everyone, Blake and Yang included, the Queen sat next to her. Cinder Fall rarely ate in front of others and much less next to the rest of her people.

"Yang informed me of the meals available in Heaven and like you see, we have a bigger menu in here. This is going to be your first try of the human world so please, enjoy your meal. If you want something in particular, don't hesitate to ask."

Pyrrha was more than a little nervous when everyone was looking at her and the Queen was right next to her. However, her stomach growled a third time and she reached for the nearest dish to put food on her plate.

"Why are you doing this?" Pyrrha asked before taking her first bite.

"I need to eat too." Cinder answered even when she wasn't eating yet.

"No. I mean, why are you protecting me?"

"You're one of us now. Heaven condemned you to this place and I'm here to show you that despite what just happened a moment ago; this place is not what you believe it is."

"I'm starting to realize it."

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" Cinder smirked while questioning the girl.

"I'm not quite sure yet."

Cinder observed how Pyrrha's face transformed into one of pleasure when she finally took her first bite of food. Certainly Heaven had none of that and even when Cinder saw the same thing happen to Yang, it was always fun, and oh so interesting, to watch it happen again. Or perhaps, Pyrrha was the interesting factor in that equation.

"This is fantastic."

"It certainly is." Cinder replied with a smirk. "You can thank Blake for it."

"Blake?"

"Yes. She tried this specific dish in one of her journeys to the mortal realm."

Pyrrha was surprised by the fact and now that the Queen was being almost friendly, the angel figured out that maybe it was her best chance to answer or clear as many doubts as possible. Of course Pyrrha knew about limits and she wasn't going to ask anything personal about Cinder. She didn't want to face Limbo but she was curious about Hell.

"One of her journeys?"

"Yes. The people you see here died on the human world but that doesn't mean they don't get another chance. All of them decide to live again and most of the time; they come back. So a few of them have experienced more than one life. I'm certain you know the order of life and death. Someone has to die so another life can start. Our rules are…a little different from Heaven but we benefit from it."

"Excuse me, your Majesty but if they're here trying to be better, why do they end here again?"

Cinder smiled, it was more like a smirk, and shifted slightly on her spot.

"I see that you've been to the Meadow."

Pyrrha just nodded and she thought for a moment that Cinder was changing the topic.

"Did you have the chance to explore it?"

"No really. Blake and Yang explained winter to me but we didn't have enough time for more."

"Let's say that once you've been in Hell there's a dark mark in your soul. IT's not necessarily because you're evil but because you've been here before. You can go and live again as a human but once death reaches you; the gates of Hell would present in front of you like an option. If there was more light than darkness in your life; the entrance to Heaven will be there too. Like I said, most of them always return."

"Why?"

Cinder tilted her head while she considered Pyrrha.

"This is their home now."

Those words made Pyrrha think for several minutes. She considered Heaven her home. It was a nice warm place and she always had Jaune's company. However, now that she was in Hell, she noticed that for a huge part of her life she had been training until she became a warrior; a gladiator. Heaven was her gym and school but not really what she needed.

Heaven wasn't really a home if Pyrrha compared it to Hell. Before people noticed her, there was laughter filling the room and some sort of joy that the angel never experienced before. Maybe it was because she was alone most of the time due to her training. Hell felt like a real home; filled with happy moments, friends and family. All the member of Hell were like that: a huge loving family.

Pyrrha didn't have a family in Heaven. She was born from light. She was created by the four guardians. She was raised mostly by one of them: Glynda Goodwitch. But there was a huge difference between having a mentor and having a real family. In that moment, Pyrrha wished to fit with the rest of them and be a part of their family.

"How does the meadow work?"

Cinder shrugged and waited patiently for Pyrrha to finish her meal.

"Follow me and you'll find the answer." Cinder stood up and turned around. "There might be things you can't understand now but have a little faith. You'll know what you need when you need to know."

* * *

 **Thank you very much for reading. I hope you liked this chapter and I'll see you next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This took me an eternity to update and I know it but I appreciate your patience. I know this is not the best day for an update after what just happened but I had to take my mind off of it and with that I was able to write this chapter.**

 **There was a review there that caught my attention and it was a question; is this a fanfiction or a biblical reading? Well, it is a fic of angels and demons and yeah, I got some inspiration from it with Cinder's parents being Lucifer and Lilith at least in my head but I'm trying to drive away from it since I don't want to enter religion and offend anyone in any sense. I just took what I needed to create this and start somewhere since I'm not using the canonical RWBY universe so there's that. However there's no God in here and therefore no devil. This is something that I write for fun so don't take it too seriously when it comes to religion, I have some ideas that help me write better but that I don't intend on portraying in this story. And thankfully I don't have a dick so I think I'm safe from whatever microwave is around.**

 **This is just a fic, guys. Something I write because there's no many AU's for RWBY and because there's almost nothing of my OTP (yeah, Cinder/Pyrrha) out there so I decided that I would change that. That's all.**

* * *

Being in Hell was overwhelming by several reasons but when Pyrrha stood in the middle of the Meadow once day was completely replaced by night, she actually found some peace. Perhaps for the first time in her life she felt free and she ignored the fact that she was there like a prisoner of war; a simple or exchange or in other words: a gift for peace.

Pyrrha was thrown off by the Meadow when the Sun still bathed the forest and the air was nicely warm. However, she wasn't ready for the image of the dark sky covered with bright lights. She wasn't ready to admire all the lights that were so far away even when she was on Heaven. She let out a soft gasp of amazement because that was the first time she got to see the stars out from the dusty old pages of a book and the first time that she experienced night not just with her eyes but with every other feeling.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Cinder asked following Pyrrha's gaze.

"It's wonderful."

Pyrrha shivered when the cold air kissed her skin but she was far too focused in the night sky to really notice the change of temperature but Cinder did and she caught the reaction to the weather. The slight tremble of the angel made the Queen curious. Pyrrha was completely different from Yang despite both of them being angels and her apparent innocence was something that intrigued Cinder.

The redhead was gentle, shy, kind and curious about her surroundings. She was everything an angel was supposed to be and yet she was aching to change. Cinder was able to see that on emerald eyes. Pyrrha was limited to exist in Heaven and she had a chance to _live_ in Hell. She was starting to spread her wings and take fly but not with the fluffy wings on her back.

"Did you never see the stars before?" Cinder asked even if she knew the answer already.

"No. Heaven is a warm place but doesn't have a lot to see. It's a place to feel comfortable and you can't really appreciate a lot of things when you are only allowed to stare down. We were made to believe that there were no higher heights than Paradise and that the rest of the universe and realms were down below."

Cinder hummed in consideration. There was more truth in those words than the angel knew about because to learn about something or someone you have to be on the same level and maybe the only way to make the guardians understand that was to turn Heaven into Hell.

"This place is a new chance Pyrrha. When this place was created it was unforgiving, uncaring, cold and dark. This was meant to be a prison and its prisoners were condemned to be forgotten. Changing this wasn't easy, neither was to leave a scratch on history. But there's something you must remember no matter what; the only thing that can be seen in darkness is...light. If you can ignite it then hope will follow suit and after that the change begins."

Pyrrha knew that Cinder wasn't just talking about the Meadow but about Hell as well. She knew what Hell was supposed to be because the guardians let her know and yet that kingdom was so different. Everything felt right and Pyrrha could only imagine the amount of effort it took to turn a dark hole into a paradise.

"I created the Meadow like an experience for my people. This way they can remember the best parts of living. They can do so through food, books, music, art and the four seasons of the human world. I gave them small things and I can only hope they're enough to inspire everyone to try again and find little sparks in everything they did and can do again."

Pyrrha nodded politely and kept listening carefully while they walked on winter. The soft snow was crunching beneath their feet and the chilly air made the angel shiver again.

"But no matter how powerful I might be, there's things I cannot grant them. I can't give them love or give them back he family that is no longer with them. I've seen hundreds of families torn and all I can do is send them back with another family that hopefully will love them as much as the last."

"You give them everything they want, then?"

"No." Cinder replied. "I give them what they need. How can someone achieve their dream of being a doctor or a healer in a place where no one suffers? How can someone be a warrior where there's nothing to fight? I only give them a chance to achieve their goals. The rest is up to them. If they decide to keep pushing through or give up it's their choice."

Cinder turned around to face Pyrrha and her eyes glow golden making the angel anxious. Pyrrha is afraid for a moment that the Queen has decided to end her life in that moment but what's not what happens at all. What she did was send a soft wave of energy towards Pyrrha and after the initial shock at the display, Pyrrha feels warm and the chilly air of winter doesn't make her shiver anymore. She feels heat warming her entire body and she sighs softly at the comfort it offers.

"This is called Aura," the Queen explains talking about the golden glow around her entire body "I'm sure you know about it but I can feel how yours is still locked. At some point we could fix that but meanwhile, I don't mind using mine to keep you safe from the weather."

"Why?"

That question goes deeper than that little simple word and Cinder has no trouble understanding what the angel is really trying to ask.

"You came all the way from Heaven thinking that your life was perfect and yet you knew nothing. You never truly lived and it can be scary to breath for the first time. There's a lot for you to learn and you have to understand that there's more to life than a battlefield or the stoic knowledge that a guardian can offer. You're here because that's what they wrote as your destiny but perhaps...perhaps you deserve a chance to write your own too."

Cinder looks at Pyrrha and for the first time golden eyes aren't filled with rage or anger. They are gentler but not completely trusting. The Queen has learned that she can't give her trust to everyone or do so carelessly. Cinder is a smart woman and she knows the risks of every decision but still she's willing to give Pyrrha a chance to discover not only the Meadow or Hell but herself.

Pyrrha Nikos is much more than a pure angel or a skilled fighter. She's more than the fifth guardian or the savior of Heaven. Pyrrha is a being on her own but filled with the aspirations and dreams of those behind her so she deserves a chance to learn and discover her true dreams and goals and later on, how to turn them into a reality.

"It would be easier to understand once you learn about the Meadow. The way it works it's quite simple. It all starts here; with soft snow and an isolated landscape so everyone can feel at peace. Winter is a place for meditation. It's a place to deeply explore the beauty of life and the imminence of death. We all live but we all die as well and there's no way to stop the cycle."

Pyrrha let the information sink and nodded once before letting Cinder continue.

"Then we have spring. It is the season that signals the beginning. New life rises from beneath the heavy snow. The Sun makes its way through grey clouds to clear the air and a new cycle begins. That's why they're here, my people, to leave the past behind and start again. Every life is an experience that helps them grow and gives them whatever kind of strength they need to face another life."

The angel felt like something was off at the moment. She looked up at the stars again while trying to figure it out. She was alone with the Queen but Cinder didn't look pissed and she haven't tried to rip her soul apart yet but Pyrrha wasn't able to shake off the feeling that something was wrong with the Queen of the underworld.

"What do they do here?" Pyrrha asked after a few seconds. "If Winter is a place of meditation and forgiveness, what is Spring?"

Cinder flashed another smirk and her eyes showed that she was somehow impressed. The girl was smart and she was actually paying attention to her words.

"Spring is a place for exploration and discovery. You can discover new things about the past and its battles. You can discover all the mysteries of present or the dancing shadows of future. Spring is a place to explore your own ideals, your bonds and flaws. No one can achieve perfection but you can improve. Once that's settled you can grow because like a flower, you know your roots."

"Wait...how can you know about future?"

This time Cinder chuckled in mild amusement before answering.

"Time is not a straight line. Of course it has its own pace but it's not impossible to jump back and forth. I've seen businessmen become Kings or Queens turn into feral warriors. There's only a part of future I can see but it's enough to let my people choose."

"So you send them to the eras they want to live on?"

"You could say so. However, I can't make them fall on the right places or with the right people. Whatever they do and achieve is up to them. History doesn't write itself, they do. They fight and give up. They learn and move on. In the end, their destiny is what they fight for. Those rules are not mine or the guardians'. Those are rules of existence."

There were several seconds of silence where Pyrrha tried to process everything while Cinder watched the girl with deep interest. They were from different realms and yet looking at each other felt like staring through a mirror.

"What comes after Spring?"

"Summer." Cinder replied with no hurry. "There they learn, grow and nurture. Summer extends beyond the Meadow since my whole Kingdom serves the same purpose. They get the chance to read, acquire knowledge and new goals that will help them into their next journey to the mortal realm. They won't develop skills here since the Meadow is not a place for the body but for the mind and soul. However, only time will tell how determined they are to change and improve. Some of them forget almost everything they learn while others never stop moving forward."

"How can they remember what they learn here?"

"It depends of each person and the chains they still have. Fear. Hate. Pain. Those are just some of the things that grip a person's soul and sometimes there's a person capable of breaking them with courage, love and forgiveness. Not two souls are alike; some are born to be free and others have never tasted the sweetness of freedom."

Another silence fell upon them while the world sang a soft lullaby. It was just another moment for Pyrrha to learn about that Kingdom. It was another moment to learn how little she actually knew about everything and how much there was to learn.

"So we have Winter, Spring and Summer. What is the last one?"

"Fall."

"It seems like the end of the journey."

Cinder's lips curled up slightly into a barely noticeable smile.

"Fall is not really the end but the beginning of a new journey. Fall is the place where the weathered leaves cover the ground to leave space for the new ones. But Fall is also a change of skin. It's the moment when green forests turn red and gold. It's a place of beauty and self appreciation and kindness. It is a place of gratefulness and the moment to give a little thing in return. Fall is the moment before taking the last step or the first one, and thank everything around you because every experience has taken you to the place where you stand. This is the place where you take everything you can take from others while offering them everything you are."

The Queen lets out a soft sigh while she looks back at the sky.

The pieces fall slowly in place and Pyrrha discovers what is the thing that feels so odd. It's the way Cinder looks at the stars and her kingdom with the same longing of someone who has never lived before. Even if the Queen has lived in Hell her whole life she seems to be amazed by her own creations and maybe it is because their not really made by her.

"You're a pure demon." Pyrrha said suddenly.

"Are you implying I am pure evil?" Cinder asked with a hard glare.

"No, no!" Pyrrha took a step back while trying to clear the air and explain herself better. "What I'm trying to say is that you were born here and you live through Fall and through all the souls that get in here. You give them comfort with their memories and the wonders you recreate in this realm and they give you the chance to witness and explore the world you never knew...just like me."

"Everyone deserves a chance," the Queen says coldly, her arms crossed upon her chest "and nothing is just white or black. If I can help someone in here; give them the chance I was denied, then I will. I never said this wasn't beneficial for all parts."

It was clear that the topic was sensitive for Cinder and that she did not wish to talk about it. Her body tensed up, her shoulders squared up and her chin was raised high. It was almost like a defense mechanism to avoid being hurt by keeping the rest of the world out of her barriers. Cinder showed power to hide fear and hurt. No one dared to outspeak the Queen because her power was very much real and Cinder was the Queen of Hell; _a woman without weaknesses._

"This conversation is over." She said with a cold edge on her voice that was soon followed by the look on her eyes. "Follow me and don't get behind."

Pyrrha did so silently, sparing a last glance to the Meadow until they got back into the castle that was still so dark and unexplored but somehow was like the place where light found its way through darkness.

They took a different turn and the hallways changed almost completely. There were windows every few feet along with many candles and torches lighting the way to Cinder's chambers. It was like an ascension even if the stairs were almost non existent. That path was like entering a whole new dimension hidden behind closed doors that only the Queen could open and she was the only one that could or would allow someone in.

Cinder's chamber was almost a kingdom on itself. Light and shadow played with each other making that room a masterpiece. It had a high ceiling that gave the sensation of freedom. There were many paintings decorating the walls with images of the mortal realm. The beauty of nudity was displayed in the form of Venus and it made Pyrrha blush even if she knew it was only natural.

That place was the perfect representation of Cinder since it was the point where two opposites collided with force to create something different and unknown. Cinder was a demon by nature, because her parents were labeled as such but she was the light in the middle of the darkness even when she was condemned to extinguish.

"This place is beautiful."

It was hard to tell if Pyrrha was talking about the large room or the whole Kingdom, perhaps she was talking about Cinder even if the Queen wasn't a place at all.

Pyrrha was uncertain about everything but, she was no longer afraid of Cinder. She was intrigued and felt something like a magnetic pulse pushing her towards the Queen. Maybe it was her constant need for knowledge or the fact that Cinder was so different from everyone she ever met. Maybe if she was patient she could get to know the Queen. Not only who she was and what all that meant to her people or the realms or even history. Pyrrha wanted to know the woman behind the golden eyes and the teasing smirks. She wanted to know Cinder and understand her in a better way, in a way that no one dared to do before.

Of course that would be hard to achieve since the Queen was strong and she was cold despite being some sort of fire creature. No one could be sure, at least not Pyrrha, if the walls that Cinder built around her were breakable. However, the angel understood the feeling of being surrounded by many and feel alone nonetheless.

Maybe they weren't that different; both were pure creatures destined to follow the paths made for them. One was destined to Heaven and the other to Hell and yet they had a new chance this time and Pyrrha really believed in Cinder's words about destiny being what they fight for. Perhaps they weren't mean to meet or maybe they were meant to fight but they always had a chance to create a different way and change things once again.

"Thank you." Pyrrha said when the door of Cinder's room closed behind them.

"I doubt that's fitting." The Queen replied without a second thought. "But do tell, for what, exactly, are you so thankful?"

The angel shrugged, her wings fluttering slightly behind her, before she brushed a strand of fiery red hair from her face tucking it behind her ear. She wasn't afraid of Cinder but there was a thing about the way Cinder looked at her and whatever it was made her feel vulnerable.

"For breaking me out of Heaven even if you were expecting some other pure angel. I'm not sure what will happen next but I feel like that's a good thing." Pyrrha crossed her arms upon her chest and turned around to escape Cinder's gaze. "I guess I could thank you for showing me what freedom can be and the difference between existence and life. I could thank you for making me free."

"Now, freedom in a prison is not possible Pyrrha, but perhaps one day you'll get the chance to experience it. There's a lot you must learn before but one day, one day you'll be ready."

The Queen sat at her desk, her attention focused on some papers and that let the angel regain a little of her calm.

"What happens now?"

"You had a long day so you better have some rest and prepare yourself for another day in Hell." Cinder motioned to the bed with one hand without really taking her attention from whatever document laying on the table. "I can assure you that you will not find a more comfortable bed in this entire place so use it as you wish."

"I couldn't..."Pyrrha looked at Cinder once. "I can't take your bed."

"Why not?" Cinder replied with a smirk and a raised eyebrow that Pyrrha wasn't able to see.

"If I do then what would happen with you?"

"With me?"

"Yes! Where are you going to sleep?"

"I won't. It doesn't matter if you take it or not, I don't sleep so I suggest you take the best of the situation." Cinder took her quill and started to sign the papers. "Good night, Pyrrha."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it and I'm so sorry for the delay! I just lost myself in the way. See you soon!**


End file.
